User blog:Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)/(NO LONGER VALID) MC Nations Official - New Claims
After much thought, I believe that claims should not only be redone but should be much smaller, all starter positions with nothing more than historical claims perhaps some exception for countries that may have yet to exist if approved to be allowed into this new universe (that has yet to be approved). Thus I would like to open a blog for the new claims process to begin with in mind that it will be only historical claims and that anything more must be gained through legitmate warfare or hereditary forms. Guidelines The following are guidelines for claiming countries: *Must be in Europe or the New World **Exceptions: N. Africa (Morocco and/or Barbary Coast for ex.) & Russia (Both in Asia & Europe) *The furthest extent of your claim can only be historical accurate. *You can and will not claim country A and then rename it to be country B. **Example: Claiming Great Britain, then turning it into the Scottish Empire. **Note: You may customise your governement type though it would be preferred that one uses the original something like the Grand Federation of Spain is acceptable. *This is more of a bid, ultimately the administration will decide who they feel is best suited for the claims if multiple claims are made. It may not take long however. *(Open for debate by POTW) Some countries that may not belong at this time may be allowed, however it is less likely that it will be allowed if the claims are larger. **Example: Instead of Prussia, Germany which would take in all german kingdoms at the time. Though it is less likely to approved opposed to something such as Iceland or Romania, which have a much smaller claim and less population. Those are the only guidelines. I wish a happy bidding, and so it is not confusing bids will be counted and recorded. Happy bidding. Regards, Reyes D. L. ~ Vice President of MCNations Wiki ''Additionally'' To add on it is encouraged that members support a fellow bidder's claims if they feel he/she should rule those claims. Bids for countries thusfar Tier Explaination Essentially, after review, I realized that it would be better if we had the bigger key countries claimed first before we start having Switzerland or something like that, thus a requirement to have the key players claimed first would make more sense than be going through history without France claiming Louisiana or Spain never finding the New World in the first place. Thus, all the countries in those tiers must be claimed/confirmed before we grant the others. *'Example Country - Bids: 2 - Bidders: John Doe (UserA), Jane Doe (UserB).' Tier 1 - Significant Countres I Must be cleared before Tier 2 can be claimed *Great Britain (and colonies) - Bids: 1 - Bidder: Johnny Goldtimbers Confirmed *France - Bids: 3 - Bidders:'' Jeremiah Garland Bid, Jack Bluehawk, Ben Squidskull (Viceroy Ben Squidskull) '''Confirmed' *Spain (and colonies) - Bids: 2 - Bidders: Ben Squidskull (Viceroy Ben Squidskull) Frederick (Ze Assassin) Confirmed *Russia - Bids: 2 - Bidder: Jeremiah Garland, Samuel Darkwalker (TheNextMaster) Bid Confirmed *The Ottoman Empire - Bids: 1 - Bidder: William III (Scotsman) Bid,' 7th Master *Prussia - Bids: 2 - Bidder: William III (TheScotsman) Celestine (QueenOfSexy) Bid'' '''Confirmed Tier 2 - Significant Countries II Must be cleared before Tier 3 can be claimed *Sweden - Bids: 1 - Bidder: Celestine (QueenOfSexy)^ 'Confirmed' *Habsburg Monarchy - Bids: 1 - Bidder: Hannah Bluefeather Confirmed *The Netherlands - Bids: 1 - Bidder: Samuel Darkwalker (TheNextMaster) Confirmed *Denmark (includes Iceland & Norway) - Bids: 1 - Bidder: Kwagar Ocata Confirmed *Poland-Lithuania - Bids: 1 - Bidder: Davy Gunfish (G-man.) Confirmed *Portugal - Bids: 2 - Bidders: Victoria Risa Diverti, Joseph Coalsmythe Bid 'Confirmed' Tier 3 - Italian & African States Tier 1 & 2 must be claimed completely *Sardinia - Bids: 1 - Bidder: Giussepe I (Joseph Coalsmythe) Confirmed *Arabia - Bids: 1 - Bidder: Sheikh Khalaf (Roger Warskull) Confirmed *Switzerland - Bids: 1 - Bidder: Alexander I (LieutenantNigel)Confirmed *Morocco - Bids: 1 - Bidder: Andrew I ( Lord Andrew Mallace ) Confirmed *Venice - Bids: 1 - Bidder: Doge Raul I (King Ryan the Legend)' Confirmed' *Andorra - Bids: 1 - Bidder: Principe Parax I (Parax.)Confirmed *Bavaria - Bids: 1 - Bidder: Prinz-Elector Luther von Klugg XIII (Blau Wolfe XIII) Confirmed *Persia - Bids: 1 - Bidder: Shah Pantalo (Squirto19) Confirmed *Two Sicilies- Bids: 1 - Bidder: Ferdinand IV ( David McMartin Son of Sparrow ) Confirmed *Barbary States ( Tunis, Algeria, and Libya ) Bids: 0 Tier 4 - New World ''To Be Approved by Joe Grey to be included: *''United States of America - Bids: 0 *''Mexican Empire - Bids:0'' *''Gran Colombia (Includes Colombia, Ecuador, Panama, Venezuela, small parts of Peru, small parts of Brasil) - Bids: 0'' *''Rio de la Plata (Bolivia & Argentina) - Bids:0'' *''Peru - Bids:0'' *''Chile - Bids:0'' Tier 5 - Europe *Liechtenstein - Bids: *Parma - Bids: *Modena & Reggio - Bids: *San Marino - Bids: *Tuscany - Bids: 1 - Bidder: Jack Swordmenace *The Papacy - BIds: *Montenegro - Bids: Tier Key *''Example'' - Secondary Bid *''^ - Bidder being reviewed for another country *'Confirmed '- No longer available to bid for Confirmed Countries *Lucca - Administration Tier 1 *''Great Britain - Leader: Henry Pelham (Johnny Goldtimbers) *''Spain - Leader: Jorge Clemente (ZeAssassin)'' *''France - Leader: Jacques I (Jack Bluehawk)'' *''Russia - Leader: Dmitri III (Jeremiah Garland)'' *''Prussia - Leader: Parax III'' *''The Ottomans - Leader: Mathieu I (The 7th Master)'' Tier 2 *''Sweden - Leader: Celestine (QueenOfSexy)'' *''Habsburg Monarchy - Leader: Maria Theresa (Hannah Bluefeather)'' *''The Netherlands - Leader: Sammuel I (TheNextMaster)'' *''Denmark (includes Iceland & Norway) - Leader: Grand Emperor Kwagar Ocata (Kwagar Ocata)'' *''Poland-Lithuania - Leader: Augustus III (G-man.)'' *''Portugal - Leader: Victoria Risa Diverti '' Tier 3 *''Sardinia - Leader: Re Giussepe I (Joseph Coalsmythe) '' *''Arabia - Leader: Sheikh Khalaf (RogerWarskull) '' *''Switzerland - Leader: King Alexander I (LieutenantNigel) '' *''Bavaria - Leader: Prinz-elector Lukas I (Blau Wolfe XIII)'' *''Persia - Leader: Shah Pantalo (Squirto19)'' *''Venice - Leader: Doge Raolo (King Ryan the Legend)'' *''Two Sicilies - Leader: Ferdinand IV (David McMartin)'' *''Morocco - Leader: Peter I (Peter Coalvane)'' Tier 4 (To Be Approved) *''United States of America - Leader: Andrew Mallace '' *''Gran Colombia - Leader: Simon Bolivar (Reyes D. L.)'' *''Haiti - Leader: Cannonwalker I (Nults McKagan)'' Tier 5 *None Category:Blog posts Category:Administration